One of the things that set humans apart from other life forms on earth is our seemingly endless drive to build and create things. From the early Egyptians who mastered pyramid building; the Romans who built structures such as the aqueducts that are still delivering water after two millennia, to modern builders with their sophisticated building materials, methods and machinery; all these builders had something in common; they had to layout before completing the structures.
Over time, many solutions have been proposed to help the builder layout the structures. Some solutions involved having the layout system being integrated into the structure thus not allowing reuse. Other systems require sophisticated equipment thus increasing the cost and complexity of the build. There is a need for a layout system that is easy to use, economical and reusable.